


CinderMella

by sophieelivingston



Series: Be More Chill Disney Princess AUs [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Asexual Christine Canigula, Asexual Jenna Rolan, Child Abuse, Chloe and Jenna are Sisters, Cinderella Elements, Cinnabun, DEH references, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Jeremy is Prince Charming, M/M, Male Cinderella, Michael is Cinderella, Multi, Pinkberry, Squip is good and is just trying to help, Squip is the fairy godmother, They're father is the evil stepdad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyf riends - Freeform, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieelivingston/pseuds/sophieelivingston
Summary: And while the Rolen Valentine family fortuned was being squandered between the two sisters, Michael was abused, tricked, and humiliated to the point where he was forced to sleep in an attic, and become a servant boy in his own house. And yet through it all, Michael stayed hopeful, brave, and kind. Living by his mother’s words that as long as he continues to believe, someday, all his dreams of happiness will come true.





	1. Michael Mell The Servant Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Be More Chill or Cinderella in anyway possible.
> 
> Yay, my very first fan fic! Hope you guys like it cause I'm very new to this, and I'll be sure to update this fic weekly. ENJOY!

Prolonge:  
Once upon a time, in the happy faraway land of Middleborough, in a happy farmhouse, of a happy family, lived a happy and beautiful little boy named Michael. This boy however lived in an entirely different world of his own, provided by the wild imaginations of him and his mother. Michael’s mother taught him that as long as you believe, anything is possible, and if you continue to believe, all your dreams will come true. While these words sounded sappy to others, Michael valued these words as well as everything his mother ever taught him. Even though she gave her son a house, a powerful imagination, and words of wisdom, she felt as if it wasn’t enough. For every child deserves a proper family with the care of two parents, especially if that child is Michael. And so, Michael’s mother married again. This time she ended up being married to Lord Rolen Valentine, a gentleman of large stature and good taste, who liked a tight ship, and had two daughters just about Michael’s age, Chloe and Jenna. For once, Michael Mell had everything he ever wanted, and everything was perfect. But it was not to last….. Unfortunately, after suffering from an incurable illness for months, Michael’s mother past away. To make matters even worse, her untimely death revealed that Lord Rolen Valentine’s true nature was cold and cruel, bitterly jealous of Michael’s charm and beauty. Charged by his jealousy, he was determined to only enforce his interest on his two already spoiled daughters. From then on, years went by. And while the Rolen Valentine family fortuned was being squandered between the two sisters, Michael was abused, tricked, and humiliated to the point where he was forced to sleep in an attic, and become a servant boy in his own house. And yet through it all, Michael stayed hopeful, brave, and kind. Living by his mother’s words that as long as he continues to believe, someday, all his dreams of happiness will come true.

 

* * *

 

Being the first to see the sun rise was one of the few advantages of sleeping in an attic, and Michael loved it. However, sometimes the draughty attic would be far too cold to spend the night in, so he would sleep on the floor, next to the embers of the fire, to keep warm. By the time he’d awaken due to the 6:00 am church bell that his stepsisters and stepfather would somehow sleep through, he’d be covered in cinder from the fireplace. This subject was made very popular during breakfast. “Daddy where’s breakfast I’m starving.” Chloe whined as she sat at the dinning table with her sister and father. “Yeah me too.” Jenna whined along with her sister. While the two girls were equally pretty, spoiled, and mean to Michael, it’s clear that Chloe established herself as the leader, with Jenna always being there to follow her around and copy her actions. “Wait here girls I’ll see what’s keeping your stepbrother.” Said L.R.V. (Lord Rolen Valentine), leaving the table. While L.R.V. was warm, kind, and generous to his daughters, he was anything but towards Michael. The big and angry man bursted into the kitchen, making Michael stumble over next to the stove. “What the hell are you doing in here boy? I thought breakfast was ready.”  
“It is stepfather I’m just-“  
“WHAT WAS THAT?”  
“I mean… it is… Sir… I’m just putting the food on the plates.”  
“Well hurry up Mell we’re all starving because you, do you want your only family to starve?”  
“No.”  
“Then hurry up!”  
L.R.V. slammed the door closed behind him as Michael finished placing the bacon, eggs, and toast onto the four plates. He was hoping that the family would let him sit at the table and eat with them, instead of doing all the mourning chores before he eats. Micheal put the four plates onto a trey before bringing them out of the kitchen and into the dining room. “Mell what’s that all over your face?” L.R.V. asked as Michael was setting the plates onto the table. “It’s ash from the fire place.” Said Chloe. “Ew!” Added Jenna. “Ugh do clean yourself up Mell you don’t live on the streets.” Said L.R.V. as Michael took a dishcloth from his pocket to wipe his face.  
“I’ve got new nickname for you…” said Chloe.  
“CinderBoy!” The two girls snickered as they tried to come up with more names.  
“Oooh, Michael the Chimney Sweep!” Said Jenna.  
*Gasp* “CinderMell …oh my god that is so going your nickname.” Said Chloe.  
“Oh girls, you’re too clever. Honestly!” Said L.R.V.  
They all seemed to be in a good mood, so Michael just went for it and set down the plate in an empty spot at the table. “Who’s plate is this?” L.R.V. pointed at Michael’s food. “Have we forgotten someone?”  
“Oh no that’s my breakfast Sir.”  
“What? Oh no, this won’t do. You see a servant boy like you shouldn’t be forced to eat with people like us when there are chores to do.”  
“But I want to eat with you guys.”  
“I see… but wouldn’t you rather prefer to eat when all the work is done Mell? Or should I say CinderMell?”  
Micheal stood there in silence. It was clear that his stepfather didn’t want him at the table, so he gathered his breakfast and walked out of the room with the little bit of dignity he still had, while listening to his stepfather’s and stepsister’s laughter.


	2. Prince Jeremiah Heere lll

Besides what Michael thought, he was far from being the only person with daddy issues. In fact, on the other side of the kingdom, in a great, big, magnificent castle, there was another boy, the same age as Michael, having troubles with his own dad. This boy was Prince Jeremiah Heere lll, the air to the throne and future king of Middleborough. Prince Jeremiah angrily stomped into his bedroom, followed by his personal maid Brooke, his two best knights Rich and Jake, and his most trusted adviser Christine, as he ranted and raved about the unpleasant surprise his father recently gave him. “A ball?!? Seriously?!? A freak’n royal ball?!?” Prince Jeremiah yelled angrily as he flopped down on his ginormous bed with baby blue, silk, pillows and an argyle, satin, quilt. “Ugh no wonder my Dad gave me a weeks vacation in Vienna for my birthday, he wanted to get me out of the castle so he could plan this stupid thing without me knowing. And the worst part is, all of my closest friends knew about this in Vienna and never thought to tell me!”  
“But your highness we-“  
“Christine… I already told you guys a thousand times…” Prince Jeremiah sat up on his bed, with a kind smile. “… please call me Jeremy.”  
“Sorry.” said Christine. “Jeremy we wanted to tell you, but his majesty threatened us with not being allowed to go to Vienna with you.” Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Is that true?” All his friends confirmed Christine’s words.  
“Yep…” said Rich. “… that, and unemployment if anyone still remembers.” Jeremy looked down at the ground in disappointment. “This is so like him.” Jeremy stood up and started pacing angrily around the room. “Whenever he doesn’t get whatever he wants, he simply takes it with persuasion, trickery, and threats. I mean am I right?” He turned his head to his friends who were all side eyeing each other. “Jeremy…” said Brooke. “… I know your mad, but I’m not gonna bitch about my boss/king behind his back.” The rest of his friends nodded in agreement. “… Although he his one hell of a hot head!” Suddenly everyone bursted out into laughter, even Jeremy who was still pretty pissed off. Once the laughter died down, Jake asked “So Jeremy, why are you so pissed about this ball? I mean you were never this mad about the other ones. And whenever you’d invite us along, we’d all end up having a pretty good time!”  
“We’re still invited to this one right?” Brooke interjected hoping they were all still in Jeremy’s good books.  
“Of course you’re all invited.” Said Jeremy. “It’s just that those other balls were for greeting my Dad’s associate rulers from other Kingdom’s while they were visiting, this is THE BALL, the ball that will make sure that when I become king in a year, the kingdom will have a  _GREAT AND NOBLE LEADER, ALONG WITH AN EQUALLY GREAT AND NOBLE KING OR QUEEN BY HIS SIDE!_ ” When Jeremy saw his friends stunned faces he turned his head to the wall. The room was silent for a moment until Christine sensitively said “But… isn’t that a good thing?” She knew of course it wasn’t, but wanted to know why. Jeremy looked up at her and said “No it’s not, I mean I just turned 17 and all of a sudden I have to find the love of my life and settle down? It’s like my dad just walked right up to me and said ‘ _Hey congratulations on not even becoming an adult yet, now you have to choose someone to spend the rest of your life with!_ ’” His friends all side eyed each other again, all of them wondering when it’d be a good time to say something. Jeremy continued to rant “You know, this is why I was having such a good time in Vienna with you guys. Because I was away from all this, the orders, and the directions, and the requirements I have to take to live a life I don’t even want. Out there, I was allowed to make my own choices. Here, I’m not. You know what I mean?”  
“You mean you really wanna go back to Vienna?” Asked Rich.  
“What? No- ugh… you know what? I can’t be here right now, I just I-I-I got to get out! I’m sorry guys, but I have to leave.” Jeremy started to walk out of his room.  
“Whoah dude where are you going?” Asked Jake.  
“I don’t know somewhere?… The woods probably?… Looking at all the wildflowers might be nice.”  
“Me and Rich will go with yo-“  
“No I want to be alone.”  
“But Jeremy you need protection! There are people out there, who want to capture the royal prince for ransom.” Christine said as she and the rest of the gang followed Jeremy out of his room and into a hallway.  
Jeremy stopped at the top of a staircase. “Listen guys, if something were to happen to me in the woods- which very likely won’t- you will see my horse Evan galloping towards the stables. That horse always knows to come home when something’s wrong.”  
Brooke tried one more attempt at stopping him “OK, but Jerem-“  
“Bye guys, I’ll see you in a bit.” Jeremy said on his way down the staircase, towards the royal stables. 

 

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse-

“CINDERMELL!”

Micheal was washing the dishes when he heard his name being called in a booming voice. L.R.V marched into the kitchen holding a wilted bouquet of flowers.

“What the hell are these?” He asked.

“Wilted flowers Sir?”

“And what were they doing on my dinning table?”

“Well they were just fine a couple weeks ago Sir I swear I-“

“You have one thing to do in this house CinderMell and one thing only… To keep this house spic and span at all times. Are wilted flowers spic and span?”

“No?”

“Then once those dishes are done, you to get off your lazy ass, go to the forest and pick more wildflowers! And you better be back in time to scrub the floors or else.”

“Yes Sir.”

When L.R.V left the room Michael tightened his fists in anger. ‘Why do I put up with all his shit?’ He thought. ‘Oh yeah, cause if he throws me out, I’ll have no where else to go.’ He remembered. Micheal finished washing the dishes, grabbed a basket, along with his red hoodie, and headed out to the woods, unaware of what else he’d find besides wildflowers. 


	3. Dream Prince

Micheal walked through the forest in search of wildflowers, wondering how it’ll feel to be called “CinderMell” for the rest of his life. ‘So what if I had ash on my face?’ He thought. ‘Is it so bad that I want a warm place to sleep at night? No!' *sigh* 'Well, at least I had a goodnight sleep, the first good one I had in a while. Plus… the dream…’ Micheal remembered the dream he had last night. The dream where he met a handsome young prince, with wavy brown hair and blue eyes, in a beautiful ballroom and danced the night away. Micheal finally reached the flower patch where all the wildflowers were in bloom. He could still here the music that the band was playing in his dream. It was a song very popular in the kingdom, and also Michael’s favourite. It was Pasek and Paul’s “Only Us”. Micheal sang the song aloud as he picked the flowers, wishing that his prince was still with him, by his side. 

 

Jeremy forgot how nice the woods were. Secluded, peaceful, beautiful even, ‘I should come here more often.’ He thought. “Oh Evan…” he said to his horse as Evan trotted through the woods, with Jeremy on his back. “I still can’t believe my dad wants me to be married by next year. I mean, I do want to spend the rest of my life with someone, just not before I have a chance to start it. *sigh* I guess it'll be nice to have someone to help me rule the kingdom, but I want them to be someone I love and not someone my dad wants me to love. You know what I mean?” Evan trotted onward with no response. “That’s what I thought.” Then Jeremy heard something in the distance. “ _It’ll be us, it’ll be us…_ ” It was singing, someone was singing not too far away. “ _And only us..._ ” It was probably the beautiful voice Jeremy had ever heard. “Do you hear that Evan?” He asked his horse. “It’s beautiful!” Jeremy was absolutely floored by the voice, and knew he had to find out who it was. He rode Evan deeper into the woods, following the sweet, sweet, sound. It felt like ages until Jeremy finally came out of the cluster of trees and into a clearing, where there was a flower patch full of wildflowers being picked by a boy, who was singing the song as he picked them. Jeremy couldn’t stop staring at him for the boy was gorgeous. He had thick dark hair, perfect brown skin, brown eyes, round shaped glasses, and a red hoodie covered in personalized patches and badges. 

 

Micheal was too lost in song to be bothered anyone or anything, that is until he heard someone sing “ _And it’s only us._ ” and snapped out of it. “Jesus Christ!” He screamed. “Sorry sorry sorry!” A voice called out. He looked over to find another boy close by, with a satchel hanging from his shoulder, and a white horse at his side. Micheal was shocked for this was no ordinary guy, it was his dream prince, his looks resembled him perfectly from the wavy brown, hair, to the bright blue eyes. “So sorry to interrupt.” The boy said as he tied his horse to a near by tree. At this point, Michael knew he had to stop staring and least say something. “Y-you heard me singing?” He asked nervously. “How could I not, I heard you from the other side of the woods.” The boy said while walking towards Michael, smiling. “I- I’m sorry if I bothered you.” Said Micheal, remembering times when he’d be caught singing while doing chores, and later being yelled at by L.R.V, who has told him to never sing while working, especially while other people are around, cause no one would want to hear it.

“What? No you’re not bothering me! I love Pasek and Paul, that song is my favourite nonetheless!”

“Oh, r-really?”

“Really! I love all their music, I listen to it all the time, except when I’m reading of course.” The boy then pulled a copy of Mary Shelly’s ‘Frankenstein’ out of his satchel and showed it to Michael.

“Whoah cool! I love zombie books! Have you ever read “Pride and Prejudice and Zombies?”

“Yeah it’s so much better than the original.”

“Right?! Uh hey… what’s your name?”

The boy looked like he was a about to say something but than froze.

 

 This was the first time Jeremy met someone who didn’t already know who he was, and frankly he was quite shocked by that. He really liked this boy, and thought that if there was a chance he liked him back, he wasn’t going to mess it up by telling the boy that he was part of a royal family that ruled over the kingdom that the boy lived in. That already kind of messed up the friendships Jeremy already had.

“My name’s Jeremiah, but my friends call me Jeremy.” He said holding out his hand. The boy shook it, secretly not wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A HEADS UP : I will only be updating this fic every other week now, cause I'm already writing another fic and it's kind of hard to write a chapter for both in only one week if u add school and work on top of that.
> 
> Keep Reading!
> 
> BYE


	4. The Invitation

Jeremy and Michael sat by the flower patch and talked for hours about their favourite food, music, and literature. It turned out that both boys had a lot in common, they both loved pizza, they both loved Whitney Houston’s music, and they both loved Shakespeare. Jeremy’s favourite play was A Midsummer Night’s Dream, and Michael’s favourite was Romeo and Juliet. “ _Forswear it, sight, For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._ ” Said Michael, quoting the play, which made Jeremy giggle. “Oh my god you are such a nerd! Which is great ‘cause I never met another nerd like me before.” He said. Micheal blushed at Jeremy’s words and turned away. ”I really like your hoodie!” Jeremy said. Micheal suddenly remembered the day he got the hoodie, his mother, who sewed all the patches and badges onto it herself, gave it to him for his 13th birthday, a year before she passed. After she died, L.R.V told him to stop wearing it around the house, for it was a sad reminder of her death, and that he was being cruel and insensitive for wearing it all the time. Micheal however, knew that the real reason to stop wearing it, was because L.R.V just plain hated it. “Thanks, my mom made it for me.” He replied. “It’s amazing!” Jeremy said with a smile. The two boys then stoped talking and just listened to the birds chirp in the trees. The silence they shared wasn’t that awkward silence where the they’d hopelessly reach for something to say, it was a good silence, where as if they’ve already known each other for so long, that they could spend hours together without saying a word. *Gasp* Jeremy broke the silence. “HAHAHA! Oh my god…” Jeremy turned to Micheal. “I just realized that I didn't catch your na-“ Jeremy was then interrupted by the sounds of horses galloping, and his name being called out by two familiar voices. “JEREMIAH! JEREMIAH!” Before Michael could even ask Jeremy who it was, Rich and Jake rode into the clearing on horseback, and stoped at the sight of the prince. They looked absolutely relieved.

Rich said “Oh thank god you’re safe! We were looking all over for you your majes-“

“JEREMY!” Jeremy interrupted, still wanting Michael to not find out about the whole being a prince thing. “That’s right I’m… Jeremy…”

“Umm ok….”

Both Rich and Jake, couldn’t be more lost as to what was going on. “We know you didn’t want us coming after you dude, but your dad sent us here. He requests your presence at dinner.” Jeremy sighed and turned to Michael with a long face. “I have to go.” He said sadly. “But I hope are paths cross again sometime.” Micheal smiled at Jeremy and said “Same here. ‘ _Parting is such sweet sorrow.’_ ” Jeremy giggled as he untied his horse and leapt onto it “See you around nerd.” . And as he as well as the two knights disappeared from Michael’s sight, he called out “Bye.” until he could no longer be heard. Micheal kept staring off in the same direction, for he was completely endorsed in La La Land. ‘I…I just met my dream prince.’ He thought to himself. ‘He was so kind, and gentle, and sensitive, and funny, and well spoken and… sexy.’ Michael’s temperature rose just thinking of him. ‘And all we did was talk for hours until sunset… wait… SUNSET?!?! FUCK! I was supposed to pick the flowers and head back home in less than hour, not the whole afternoon!’ Micheal was starting to panic. ‘Ok ok ok… maybe… if I just casually slip in and start scrubbing the floors… maybe stepfather was too busy to even notice I was gone... right…?’

‘I’m so screwed’

 

* * *

 

 

Micheal snuck in through the side door of the house to lessen his chances of getting caught. When he thought he was in the clear, he decided to get a start on scrubbing the floors, as if he’s been home the entire time. The only thing was that he had to walk through the main entrance room in order to reach the cleaning supplies closet that was under the stairs. Micheal scanned the room, which appeared to be empty, and quickly crept over to the closet. 

“Well well well…” A sinister voice came from the hall of the second floor, right above Michael. It was L.R.V, leaning over the railing of the hall, and glaring at Michael with a menacing smile.

“Look who decided to take the afternoon off.”

“Sir I’m so sorry, I-I was in the forest, a-and I lost track of time, a-and-“

“I gave you one simple thing to do CinderMell, and you couldn't even do that right. I hope you enjoyed your afternoon off, because you’re going to be spending the night, doing the rest of your chores.”

“WHAT?! Bu-“

“You heard me. And that includes scrubbing the floors, washing the windows, dusting the drapes, watering the garden, sweeping the terrace, making dinner, cleaning the halls, stairs and the chimneys, and of coarse there’s the mending and the sewing and the laundry…”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“And answering the door.”

Any other person would be speechless of knowing the amount of chores ahead of them, but for Michael it was just another day’s work.

He walked over to the door, and opened it to find a boy in royal garments. It was one of the knights from the forest. Jake stood there in the door way, holding a letter. He said “Good evening sir.” and handed the letter over to Michael. “An urgent message from his imperial majesty”

“Um… thank you.” Micheal politely took the letter from Jake’s hand and closed the door.

“Did he just say it’s a message from the king?” Asked L.R.V, walking down the stairs towards Michael.

“Yeah.”

“Well what’s it say?”

“I don’t know, but he said it’s urgent.”

“Then give it here.” L.R.V snatched the letter away. “I swear you make everything so difficult.” L.R.V opened the envelope and read the letter.

It must have been urgent, for his eyes widened as they traveled across every word.

*Gasp*… “CinderMell… go find your stepsisters and bring them to the living room immediately.”

“Yes sir.” Micheal started walking away.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Micheal stopped and looked back to hear L.R.V finish his sentence.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT STUPID HOODIE?! Do you have any respect for what happened to your poor mother? If you really do love her, you'll take that thing in off now and put it where it belongs, the attic, the same place where you belong.

Micheal took off his hoodie and looked down at the floor in shame and anger. "Yes sir."

Micheal then did as he was told, bringing his stepsisters to living room, reluctant as they both were. 

“Girls, I have an important announcement,” L.R.V spoke crisp and clearly.

“At the royal palace, there is to be a ball.”

“A BALL?!” Both the sisters said simultaneously.

“In honour of his royal highness the prince.”

“THE PRINCE?!”

“And by royal command, every eligible maiden and gentleman is to attend!”

Both the sisters jumped up and down, and squealed in excitement. “Oh my god, that includes us.” Jenna said to Chloe. “And I’m like so eligible!” Chloe replied. 

‘Wait a minute… every gentleman?’ Micheal thought. *Gasp* “That means I can go too!” 

The rest of the family paused their excitement to Michael’s words and looked straight at him. L.R.V bursted out laughing, his daughters joining him shortly behind. 

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just the thought of you at the ball in those rags, with your broom in hand.” Said L.R.V.

“Yeah.” The sisters agreed in a bratty tone. Micheal stood his ground, trying not to lash out in anger, and instead took a more dignified approach.

“Well why not? After all, I’m still a member of the family. And the letter does say ‘By royal command every eligible maiden **_and gentleman_** is to attend.’” L.R.V took a closer look at the letter.

“Hmmm… so it does… *sigh* Well I guess there’s no reason why you can’t go.”

“REALLY?!”

“That is if you can get all your work done.” Micheal started to exit the room, wanting to get started as soon as possible.

“Oh I will. I will I promise-”

“And if you can find something suitable to wear.”

“Oh I’m sure I can. Thank you sir!” Micheal happily closed the door on his way out.

“So I guess Michael’s coming with us?” Asked Chloe.

“Well as long as he doesn’t embarrass us, it shouldn’t be to big of a deal.” Said Jenna.

“This could actually be fun for all of us, it is our first ball, and those are typically exciting.”

“Yeah you never forget your first dance.”

“Yeah… do you think Michael knows anything about this kind of stuff?”

“I don’t think so… I mean the guy barely knows how to dress.”

“You think we should help him-“

“He’s not going.” L.R.V said, still staring at the door through which Michael exited.

“But daddy you said that-“

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID!” L.R.V snapped at Jenna. “I said... **_if_**.

"Oh..."

The sisters both bit their lips and side eyed each other as L.R.V returned his attention to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: For spring break I'll be taking a little time off from this fic. But I'll be back as soon as the break is over.  
> HAPPY SPRING BREAK!!!


	5. His Name Is... I Don't Know

“So let me get this straight...”

Jeremy was back in the castle having dinner with his father, the king, who just informed him with news about the royal ball.

“You already sent the invitations for a ball I didn’t even want, and you arranged the ball for tomorrow night?!”

The King tried to talk to his son in a calm and patient manner.

“Jeremiah I know you’re upset, but I also knew that if I ever brought this subject up again you’d want nothing to do with it, and then you’d put the subject aside until we both forgot about it. So I decided to take matters into my own hands as soon as possible.”

“But dad-“

“Jeremiah I just want what’s best for you. I don’t want you to die an old king without a family of your own.”

“But dad, I already met all the princes and princesses from our neighbouring kingdoms, and none of them are… for me.”

“I thought you might say that, which is why instead of inviting just royals, Iv’e invited every eligible maiden and gentleman in the kingdom.”

Jeremy tried to speak, but hesitated when he thought of the boy he met earlier that day. The geeky, adorable, and handsome lad, that he would give anything to see again.

“Every maiden and gentleman?” Jeremy asked.

“That is correct my son." King nodded in approval.

“Oh… ok then”

Jeremy suddenly felt pretty ok with the royal ball happening. He thought if there was ever a chance he was going to see that boy again, he wasn’t just going to pass it up.

“What really?” The king asked with a stunned look on his face. “Your seriously ok with-“ 

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' There was a knock at the dining room door.

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Jake your royal highness, I have news regarding the invitations for the royal ball tomorrow.”

“Ahh yes! One moment please…” The king called out before turning back to his son.

“Excuse me Jeremiah, but this will only be a minute.”

The king got up from his seat and walked out of the dining room to talk to Jake. Just as he closed the door from the his side of the room, the other door behind Jeremy swung right open, with Rich, Brooke, and Christine, barging in.

“Ok, what the hell was all that about?” Rich said as he barged through the door, making Jeremy jump out of his skin.

“JESUS!” He screamed. “Rich were you eavesdropping?!”

* _Dramatic gasp_ * “How dare you?” Rich said, over dramatically. “I was simply guarding the royal dining room, it’s my job!”

“Yeah,” Agreed Brooke, “me and Christine were the ones eavesdropping.”

“Brooke!” Christine said irritated.

“What?”

Brooke was confused of why Christine was mad at her for defending Rich.

“So anyway," Rich continued, "what changed your mind so quickly about the royal ball? I mean, five minutes ago you were against it and now your all for it? Did I miss something while eavesdrop- guarding?”

“Well, I thought that only royals would be invited as always, but my dad said that this time every eligible maiden and gentleman are invited and-“

“Wait hold on… this wouldn’t have anything to do with that dude I saw you with in the woods earlier today would it?"

 Jeremy suddenly turned red and looked down at his feet.

“Whoah you were with someone?” Asked Brooke.

“Who was it?” Added Christine. 

Jeremy looked back up at them.

“Just some guy I ran into while I was in the woods. I heard someone singing and I wanted to know who it was, so I followed the sound and I found him picking wildflowers while singing.”

Jeremy then smiled, remembering what happened, and he was red enough for the others to noticed. 

“Ooooohhhh, does someone have a crush?” Asked Brooke, feeling giddy.

Jeremy’s head turned back towards the ground.

“OH MY GOD! HE TOTALLY DOES!” Shouted Christine.

The three friends squealed and jumped for joy, which only made Jeremy even more embarrassed.

“So who’s the lucky guy? What’s his name?” Brooke asked with a bit of squeal still in her voice.

Jeremy hesitated to speak when he realized something that made him feel like an idiot.

"I... don’t know…”

Brooke's smile faded.

“Oh… well, how much time have you spent with this guy?”

Jeremy sunk into his seat, feeling even more stupid.

“…..About four hours.”

“WHAT?!” The others shouted simultaneously in shock.

“You mean to tell me that you spent a whole afternoon with this guy you have a crush on, and you never got his name?” Asked Brooke.

“I guess I was so caught up in his hair, and his eyes, and his glasses, and his voice, that we never got around to it.”

“Aww”

Christine cooed as Rich and Brooke both rolled their eyes in disappointment and annoyance.

“But I do know lots of other things! I know that he likes pizza, zombies, and Shakespeare. He has the best taste in music, art, and literature. Oh, and he’s gentle, and kind, and loyal, and sensitive, and sweet, and fun…and…sexy.”

Jeremy’s face was red as a tomato as he stared at the wall with stars in his eyes and his head in the clouds.

“Yeah, you just don’t know his name.” Brooke said bluntly, snapping Jeremy out of his crush induced trance. 

“I know.” Jeremy irritatedly groaned.

“Do you at least know where he lives?” Asked Rich.

“No.”

* _Sarcastic tone_ * “ _Wow, you don’t know his name, you don’t know his address, good luck with ever finding him again._ ”

“ _Oh why thank you,_ because my dad sent out invitations to every single person in the kingdom, which means he’s bound to be at the ball.”

“But even if he does show up Jeremy, how will you be able to find him? There’s a population of at least 600 in your kingdom, and he’s just one boy.” Said Christine.

“Trust me, even in a crowd of hundreds, when I see him, I’ll know it's him.”


	6. You Shall Not Go To The Ball

Even though Michael only had three hours of sleep that night, due to L.R.V’s ludicrous demands, he felt more than ready enough to do his mourning chores. He couldn't stop thinking not only about the possibility of him going to the ball, but also the possibility of his dream prince attending, and getting the chance to see him again. So Michael made sure to have his work done well and fast. However, work was very hard that day, for L.R.V kept Michael busy with menial and ridiculous tasks; such as taking inventory on every single item in the pantry, cleaning the roof, and picking out every last weed in the garden, which was all weeds and no flowers . Nonetheless, a more useful chore came Michael's way; L.R.V needed him to run down to the local tailor’s workshop and pick up a few items of clothing he ordered for the ball, two dresses for Chloe and Jenna, and one suit for himself. During his time there, Michael used the very little amount of money he had to buy materials for what he’d be wearing. He didn’t forget what L.R.V said about finding something sensible to wear, and the most sensible piece of clothing Micheal owned was stowed away in the back of his closet, inside a cardboard box labeled ‘For my Michael’. It was his father’s old suit, Michael’s mother gave it to him when he was young and told him to save it for a day like this. Of course the suit was a little out of date, having not been worn in years, but Michael knew he could fix it with a little less ruffles, a little more red, the sewing machine he kept in the attic, and his superb textile skills that he learned from his mother growing up.

 

* * *

  
“My dear girls, you look absolutely stunning!” L.R.V was in awe of his daughters who were both dressed in beautiful ballgowns. Chloe’s gown was white and dark blue, while Jenna’s was purple and grey. As for L.R.V, he was wearing a suit of traditional black and white. The three were standing in the grand entrance room, just about to leave, for the carriage that was scheduled to take them to the ball was right outside waiting for them.  
“I dare say no one in the whole kingdom will outshine my daughters." He said. "Now remember, when your meeting his majesty, you must-"  
“Wait!” A voice came from the top of the staircase. It was Michael, dressed in his new and improved suit. He was wearing a red and gold collarless coat with deep cuffs and a red waistcoat worn with red breeches, a white ruffled shirt, white silk stockings, and black buckled shoes.  
“Please, wait for me!” He called out to his stepfamily as he hurried down the staircase towards them. When Michael reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed the looks on his stepfamily's faces. Chloe and Jenna stared in astonishment while L.R.V was completely stone faced, Michael couldn't tell if he was unimpressed or just plain mad.

L.R.V asked ”How on earth did you-"

“It cost you nothing,” Michael interrupted, “it was my father’s suit you see, and I gave it a little touch-up myself.” There was absolute silence as his stepfamily's expressions did not change. 

“So… what do you think? Will it do for the ball?” The suspense was killing Michael very slowly.

L.R.V then snapped out of his stone faced trance, smiled and laughed maniacally.

“Oh CinderMell,” he said, “so sorry to tell you this, but judging by this so called suit, your father’s taste was very questionable.” He approached Michael slowly like a tiger ready to pounce.

“I mean it’s so old fashioned, it’s practically-“ L.R.V then grabbed Michael’s left sleeve and ripped it off.

“Falling-“ He ripped off the buttons of the waistcoat.

“To bits!” He ripped off the ruffles on his shirt.

“This suit is nothing but a pathetic old joke, just like you.”

A shocked Michael looked down at his ruined suit and then back at L.R.V.

“How could you?” He asked.

“How could I otherwise? I will not have anyone associate my daughters with you. It’ll ruin their prospects to be seen arriving with a ragged servant boy. Because that is what you are and that is what you will always be.” L.R.V was now mere inches away from Michael’s face.

“Now mark my words…” He held up a stern finger and pointed it straight at him.

“You shall not go to the ball.”

And with that, L.R.V turned to the entrance and marched out the door. “Come along girls, we shouldn’t keep his majesty waiting.”

Chloe and Jenna wore frightened looks on their faces. They looked to the entrance, then looked at Michael, and then back to the entrance as if deciding last minute whether to go or not.

“GIRLS!” L.R.V furiously called out from the carriage. Chloe and Jenna both looked back at Michael, shrugged at him, and then left. Micheal stood still inside the empty mansion, in the remains of his broken dreams. He thought back to all those years, all those years of humiliation and abuse, and how he’d always turn the other cheek, for he thought that one day his chance to find bliss, love, and his happily ever after would come. But like his suit, L.R.V took Michael’s very last string of hope and tore it to pieces. Usually when something like this happened, Michael would keep his chin up and move on, but this time he didn’t know what to do…

except…

cry.

And so he did.

He sobbed into his hands, ran out of the entrance room, and into the garden. At the far end of that garden laid a stone bench where Michael and his mother would sit together and look at the flowers. When Michael’s mother was gone, so were the flowers, but the bench was still standing as Michael ran towards it, with tears in his eyes. He collapsed on to the bench, with his head laying on the cold, hard, stone and his knees on the dirt. That’s when he heard his mother’s words repeating in his head. ‘As long as you believe anything is possible, and if you continue to believe all your dreams will come true.’

“I’m sorry mother!” He cried out. “I’m sorry, I promised you that I’d believe, but I don’t, not anymore, there’s nothing to believe in… nothing.”

“Nothing my boy?” A strange voice came out of nowhere.

Micheal immediately froze.

“Surely you don’t mean that.”

Micheal stood up and turned around. “Who said that? And trust me, I do.“

“Nonsense child. If you lost all your faith, I couldn’t be here.”

Micheal turned back around to face a strange man who came out of nowhere, all dressed down in black leather. The man had charismatically good looks, brown curly hair, and electric blue eyes.  
“And here I am!” He said, presenting himself.  
“AAAAHHHHH!” Micheal jumped back with a scream. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!”  
The strange man answered with a kind smile.  
“Why, I’m your fairy godfather!”


	7. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A

“You’re my what now?” Michael asked the strange man in front of him.

“I’m your fairy godfather,” The man continued, “and as your fairy godfather, I suggest we get a move on Michael, cause royal balls don’t last forever, and even miracles take a little time and-“

“WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH… how do you know my name?”

“I’m your fairy godfather! I know everything there is to know about you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“Name three things you know about me.”

“Alright.”

After pondering for a second or two, the strange man snapped his fingers as though he just thought of something and said “I know that when you started working for your stepfather, you use to spit in his food whenever you got really pissed at him.”

Michael was completely dumbstruck. “What?”

“I also know that when your stepsister Chloe caught you in the act, she told your stepfather who threatened to throw you out in the streets if you ever ‘disrespected’ him again.”

“How did you-“

“And also…” The strange man choked up a bit. “I also know how brave you’ve always been. To have your mother pass away, and then having to put up with your stepfather’s shit for the past three years is just… terrible.”

Michael was at a loss for words for how much this man knew about his life.

“Fairy godparents are supposed to come to their children in times of need, and I should’ve come sooner, but amazingly you managed to keep your chin up through it all, hoping for the day when all your dreams would come true. And when your chance finally came around, your awful stepfather took that chance and destroyed it, as well as your last hope. That’s when I knew I had to come, now that you have no more hope left to spare.”

Michael took moment to absorb it all, had one more look at the strange man and asked “You’re really my fairy godfather?”

“Uh huh.”

“Then where are your wings?”

“What?”

“Well, your a fairy aren’t you?”

“I’m your fairy _godfather,_ not a full on pixieish fairy! Besides why would I need wings, when I have a magic wand?”

Just then a magic wand appeared out of thin air and fell into the fairy godfather’s hand.

“WHOAH!” Michael jumped back, startled. “How did that-“

“I know right?! Hey, wanna see something cool?”

The fairy godfather waved his wand in a circle above him. When pretty sparkles started to emerge from the tip of the wand, the fairy godfather muttered something under his breath, aimed it towards the sky, and shot a beam of blue sparkles into the air. Just when the beam seemed to disappear into the night sky, it exploded into a bunch of big and blue fireworks of sparkles.

“HOLY SHIT!” Michael shuddered in bewilderment at the dazzling bursts of light. When the firework show ended, he turned his attention to his fairy godfather who wore a proud smile on his face.

“THAT WAS AMAZING!” Michael couldn’t believe what he just saw. “Oh my god, you are my fairy godfather!” He said as he came to terms with the inevitable with a magic wand in front of him. 

“That’s right.” The fairy godfather said while still feeling proud of the little stunt he did earlier.

“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD- *gasp* Are you here to help me get ready for the ball?!”

“Yep.” The fairy godfather walked over to Michael as he thought of what to do first. “Now let’s see… hmmm… I’d say the first thing we should start with is…”

Michael was just about to suggest fixing his suit before his fairy godfather ended with “Transportation!”

“Transportation?”

“Uh huh, say do you have any roses or tulips or flowers of any kind?”

“Well, right now we’re standing in the flower garden, which happens to be a field of dirt so… no?”

“That’s alright I can fix that!”

The fairy godfather muttered something under his breath again, and with a few waves of his wand, all kinds of flowers grew rapidly out of the ground. Before Michael knew it, he was surrounded by tulips, daffodils, roses, dandelions, bluebells, orchids, daisies, and sunflowers, just how the garden used to be. 

“Wooooooooooooowwwwwwww!” Michael couldn’t believe the sight of his mother’s garden being restored.

“That’s better,” the fairy godfather said satisfied, “now to find the perfect rose.”

The magical being strolled over to a big rose bush, and examined it thoroughly; he then picked out a rose that looked as though it was just about to bloom.

“Alright,” he said, “let’s get this rose out on the road.”

The fairy godfather walked out of the garden while a very confused Michael watched him.

“Uh… why are we taking that rose to the road?” Michael called out to him.

“You’ll see, now cmon, keep up!”

Michael followed his fairy godfather out to the road where the rose was placed as such. 

“Stand back Michael, this is gonna be big. Now… what were those magic words…?”

“You mean the ones you were muttering during your last spell five minutes ago?”

“I know the words Michael, they’re just put in a very complicated order that’s hard to recall… hmmm… AH! Now I remember!”

The fairy godfather held up his wand, spoke the magic words very clearly “UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A !” and shot another beam of blue sparkly light at the rose. Once hit, the rose began to expand at a rapid rate. It grew, and grew, and grew, until there was an explosion of rose petals that knocked Michael off his feet. He thought the spell might have backfired, but when he got up, he saw a beautiful rosebud carriage, with a glittery red door, and glittery green wheels; Michael was at a loss for words.

“H-how did- where did-“

“I know, I know, I’m amazing.” The fairy godfather flattered himself. 

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!” Michael jumped up and down in excitement.

“Yeah, but it’s not done yet, I mean the carriage needs horses in order to move and where the hell I am I gonna find some-“

“Squeak squeak!”

Just then a colony of mice came scurrying from behind the carriage, fleeing from a very slow and clumsy tabby cat.

“Perfect!” The fairy godfather eyed the four mice and the cat, stuck out his wand, and said “UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A !”

Just then, the four white mice were turned into white horses before Michael’s eyes and were attached to the carriage; the cat however was turned into a human being wearing a coachmen’s uniform. It was pretty freaky to watch, but Michael could not look away.

“That should do it,” the fairy godfather said contented with himself, “but there’s still something missing…”

Michael thought about the fact that he was still half naked, wearing his torn up suit.

“No kidding look at my sui-“

“LIZARD!” The fairy godfather spotted a lizard crawling by his foot.

“What?”

“Perfect!”

He stuck out his wand, said ”UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A !” and turned the lizard into a human as well, wearing a footman’s outfit.

“Alright let’s see, you got a carriage, horses, coachman, footman, that does it I guess, my work here is done.” The fairy godfather said with a proud smile. 

“Now c’mon Michael we can’t waist time!”

“B-but-”

“Oh now don’t try to thank me.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t- I-I mean, I do but, don’t you think that my suit-“

“Don’t worry Michael your suit is fine,” The fairy godfather took one more glimpse at the suit, “just fiiiiii- HOLY HELL MICHAEL! There’s no way you can go in that!”

Michael sighed in annoyance and said “You’re right, I can’t, please help me!”

“Ok! Ok!”

The magical being walked over to Michael and inspected him thoroughly, like the rose bush earlier. “Now let’s see… uh… ok so with your size and… the shade of your eyes and… the colour of your hair… uh huh.” He turned away as he thought out loud. “It will be something simple, but bold. Something… something that says royal ball, but also says you. From what I know, you want to impress that boy you met in the woods right?”

Michael tried to speak, but hesitated, remembering that his fairy godfather new everything; he blushed as he barley murmured “Yeah.”

“Well then, with my last spell of the night, I will bestow you with an outfit that your crush can’t possibly resist! Are you ready?”

Michael had no idea how this was gonna happen, yet he stood his ground and prepared for what may come. “Uh huh.”

“Then stand back, I gotta warn you this might have a bit of a kick.”

Michael stood back a few feet as his fairy godfather started waving his wand, and shut his eyes tight.

”UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A !”

When Michael opened his eyes he was surrounded by red lights and sparkles, swirling around him; when the sparkles vanished, all he could see was his fairy godfather, completely stunned with his jaw dropped.

“What?” He asked, confused about the staring.

The only words that the fairy godfather could muster up was “Dear god… I AM GOOD!”

He then made a big glass mirror appear out of thin air, so Michael could see his best creation yet. Michael almost fainted at the sight of his reflection, his suit was completely restored, only there were a few changes. It seems that some of the patches from his hoodie were added to the jacket as well as a hood with adjustable strings. It was like he was wearing a cross between his suit and hoodie.

“Well?!” The fairy godfather was waiting to be praised for a job well done.

“It’s… it’s beautiful,” Michael smiled at his reflection, before having a sad realization, “But I can’t wear it.”

“I know, it’s… wait what?”

“I mean I love it, but you think the people at the ball will? I mean something like this isn’t typically worn to royal balls, what if people stare what if they laugh what if-“

“It won’t matter what they think. Look, fairy godparents are very active about news regarding their children in our community, and from what I hear that boy you like likes you back, and he thought you looked cute in your hoodie.

“He did?” Michael was almost red as his suit.

“Yeah, I told you that I’d bestow you with an outfit that this boy couldn’t resist, and trust me when he sees you in this he’s gonna be red as you are.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

Michael looked back at his reflection and smiled even wider than last time.

“So did I do a good job or not?” The fairy godfather asked.

Michael looked at the carriage and then back at his reflection.

“It’s… all I've ever hoped for.”

“You’re welcome Michael, I- OH CRAP IT’S GETTING LATE!”

The mirror in front of Michael vanished as his fairy godfather pushed him towards the carriage.

“Hurry up we gotta move, go go go- WAIT!”

They both stopped in their tracks as Michael said “Seriously?! You were literally rushing me this whole time, and now I have to wait-“

“I just remembered the most important you need to know, though my magic is powerful, it’ll only last so long. With the last echo, of the last bell, at the twelfth stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken, and all will return to what it was before.”

Michael took a moment to remember this.

“Midnight?”

“Mmm hmmm, midnight.”

Michael smiled at his fairy godfather and said “That’s more than enough time.”

“Alright then, really got to go now, in ya get!”

When Michael got into the carriage, his fairy godfather waved his wand one more time to close the carriage doors behind him.

“Mr. Kitty,” the fairy god father yelled to the coachman, “He’s ready to go!”

And just like that, Michael heard the crack of a whip and felt the horses pull the carriage forward.

He stuck his head out the carriage window, turned around and yelled “Goodbye” to his fairy godfather hoping this wouldn't be their last goodbye.

As the fairy godfather waved back, he vanished into a burst of blue sparkles.


	8. Front Step Slide, Back Step Slide…

Michael kept looking out the carriage window, trying to see the castle from where he was. When the carriage made it’s way over a big hill, the castle finally came in to view. Michael couldn’t believe his eyes at the majesty that was the royal palace. The towers were so tall, they looked like they could reach the heavens. The palace was so big it looked like it could house a thousand rooms, and it was so beautiful it seemed to be entirely made out of glass. It wasn’t though.

 

* * *

 

The horses trotted through the castle gates, around a huge water fountain where all the other carriages were parked, and pulled up in front of the palace steps. Michael was both excited and terrified as the carriage doors opened with the lizard footman right outside.

“Sir Michael.” He said as he held out his hand to help Michael out. 

“Thank you.” Michael held the footman’s hand as he stepped on to the ground.

He gazed at the long flight of stairs leading to the entrance door, and gulped. 

“Is something wrong?” The lizard footman asked.

“Well, it’s just that… all those inside that castle are probably fancy, high class, people who have already been to a bunch of parties. And while I may feel like one of those people, what if they see pass this suit and just see… me?”

“Sir Michael, even though I’ve known you for only a few moments, I’ve come to know that you are a remarkable person, who anyone would have the pleasure of knowing. I mean, I know that I’m only a lizard and not a footman, but I love being a lizard, and you should love who you are as well. Still, you deserve this night, enjoy it while it lasts.”

Michael smiled at the lizard footman, said “I will, thank you so much”, and started walking up the stairs. On the first step, he noticed a gargoyle displayed on both railings, which he thought was pretty cool. When he made it to the top, there were two guards standing by the door. 

 One guard said “Good evening sir, I presume you’re attending the prince’s royal ball?”

“Umm… yes.” Michael said nervously.

“May I see your invitation?”

Michael’s stomach then dropped, he forgot that you need an invitation in order to get in and his stepfamily probably had the only invitation they received.

“Uh… what?”

“Your invitation sir, the piece of parchment sticking out of your pocket.”

Michael looked down to find out that the palace guard was right, an invitation to the ball was sticking right out of his pocket in plain sight. His fairy godfather must’ve thought of everything.

“Oh yes, of course.” Michael said as handed over his invitation to the guard. 

The castle guard took the invitation from Michael, analyzed it, handed it back to him, and said “Thank you.” Then both of the guards grabbed the large handles on the castle doors and opened them up. 

“Welcome to King Heere’s castle” they both said simultaneously.

Though Michael was wowed beyond belief, he tried to keep his cool as he said “Thank you” and stepped inside. 

If Michael thought the outside of the castle was beautiful, he clearly hasn’t seen the inside before. It was like something out of the fairytale books his mother used to read him when he was young. The entrance room looked old, but classy, and grand, and big, so big that Michael realized he didn’t know where the ballroom exactly was and how to find it. There were three staircases leading up to the same floor, and one row of guards leading up the middle one. Michael thought that if he followed the row of guards, they’d lead him straight to the ballroom, and so he made his way up another flight of stairs. When he reached the top, the row of guards seemed to lead down a hallway, so he continued to follow them. There were some twists and some turns, so much in fact that Michael thought the castle was way bigger on the inside than on the outside. Finally, when he made one more turn, the row of guards ended at a door, a door through which Michael could hear music and people. He found the ballroom! Feelings of anxiety mixed with excitement flooded through Michael’s body, but overall, he was ready. He thought that it’d might be rude to just barge in, so he simply knocked on the door, to which two guards opened it up from the other side, and let him in.

 

* * *

 

“Have you found him yet?”

Jeremy sent his friends out on a search party to find his crush in the crowds, hoping that the guy actually attended. Jeremy searched through the crowds himself in his favourite royal blue garments, sometimes stopping to greet guests or being called over to converse, he wanted to find his crush, but he also wanted to be polite. After twenty minutes of searching, Rich and Jake found Jeremy to give him an update.

“Nope not yet, but we’ll keep looking.” Said Rich.

Jeremy sighed as Brooke and Christine came out of the crowd and into his view. He felt a bit of relief as he walked towards them.

“Oh thank god you guys! Please tell me that you found him.”

Christine and Brooke suddenly looked very dumbstruck.

Brooke looked at Jeremy and asked “Who?”

“Him! My Crush! The mystery dude I found in the woods! The guy who made you pissed at me for never getting his name!”

“*Gasp* Oh yeah! Uh… cute story. See we were looking for him until we ran into this pair of sisters, one of which is super hot! I couldn’t stop talking to her and Christine couldn’t stop talking to her sister.” Brooke pointed to Christine standing beside her who nodded.

“Wait really? I thought you were ace Christine.”

“I am, but so is she, only her sister knows cause she’s too scared to tell her dad. She was so excited to find out that she wasn’t the only ace girl in the kingdom and so was I, I like her.”

“Well I’m glad you guys are having fun, cause for me this night was a disaster.

“Oh Jeremy,” said Rich, “don’t be sad, this is a fun party, you should try to enjoy it.” 

“I know, it’s just that I thought this party for once would be different from all the other ones, cause this would be the party where I’d find my true love and then live happily ever after, but of coarse I was wrong, cause fairy tales are just for kids and happily ever afters don’t exist.” Jeremy started to walk away from his friends.

“If you need me I’ll be in my room.”

“You’re not staying?” Asked Jake.

“Nah, I just feel like I need to be alo- What are these people staring at?” Jeremy noticed that everyone suddenly stopped conversing and were staring at something with astonishment. He turned around to find a boy standing on one of the balconies overlooking the ballroom. Jeremy gasped in delight for he immediately recognized him from his perfect brown skin, to his vibrant red suit, he actually showed up.

 

* * *

 

Michael was immediately anxious and creeped out when everyone in the ballroom looked up to stare at him. But after looking at all the faces in the crowd, he found Jeremy smiling from ear to ear, dressed in a royal blue suit that certainly looked official. More and more people stopped staring and went back to conversing, as Michael made his way down the staircase, and over to Jeremy. They both said “Hi” just barely loud enough without whispering. 

“I’m really glad you came.” Jeremy said, with a face as red as Michael’s suit.

“Well it’s not like I would miss this, everyone in the kingdom was invited.” Michael said with an equally red face.

That’s when Jeremy suddenly felt twice as nervous. He turned around to find his friends pretending not to watch.

“SO I GUESS I’LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!” Jeremy said in a sharp tone, hoping they would take a hint.

All of his friends groaned in disappointment.

As they disappeared into the crowd Rich said “See you on the dance floor in five Jer!”

Jeremy suddenly remembered that he’s supposed to start the Royal Ball Waltz in five minutes, and he needed a dance partner.

“Say you wouldn’t happen to be any good at dancing would you? Cause I’m supposed to start dancing this waltz, and I’d love it if you were my partner.”

Michael was immediately flattered, but than nervous for he hasn’t really danced since he was little, with his mother being his only partner and teacher. “I’d love to, but I haven’t really danced in long time.”

Embarrassed as Michael was, Jeremy just smiled and said “That’s ok, it’s super easy anyway, here let me show you.”

Jeremy stepped back and narrated the moves as he danced by himself. “Front step slide, back step slide, front step slide, back step slide, twirl, and again.”

“OK” Michael nodded.

“Now let’s try it together.” Jeremy put his hand on Michael’s waist, and held Michael’s hand with the other, while Michael put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

Michael tried to not sweat through his palms as he followed Jeremy’s waltzing. They were actually pretty in sync, and learned how to do it perfectly in one go.

“Ok I think were ready,” said Jeremy, “stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Michael was about to ask him where he was going, but Jeremy already disappeared.

After searching for a bit, Jeremy found Jake in the crowds, walked up to him, and said “Jake there you are! Listen when you announce me for starting the waltz, make sure to not mention that I’m a prince ok?”

“What why?” Jake was befuddled.

“It’s complicated, look just… say my name but don’t mention the prince part ok? Bye!”

Jake wanted to know more but Jeremy already disappeared again. 

When he found Michael right where he left him, he said “Sorry about that, the waltz is about to start and I needed to remind my friend. He’s announcing it.”

Michael smiled and said “Cool.”

Just then Jake in stepped in the middle of the dance floor and yelled out “HEREYE HEREYE!” to get everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming! And now, here to start the Royal Ball Waltz, Sir Jeremy Heere lll, and his guest. Let the Royal Ball Waltz commence!”

The lighting in the room dimmed and a spotlight appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Jake stepped away as Jeremy and Michael walked up to it. Everyone applauded as they reached the spotlight and began to dance. Jeremy and Michael swayed to the music the orchestra was playing and as the song progressed, more and more people joined in. Both Boys felt nervous about messing up in front of people at first, but everyone in the ballroom seemed to fade away when their eyes met. It was at that moment that both boys realized that that’s how they wanted to stay, gazing into each others eyes while dancing, forever. When the orchestra’s music abruptly ended, the two boys suddenly returned to earth and Jeremy decided to end the dance with dipping Michael. Michael tried his best not to kiss his partner while being dipped, and just bursted into laughter instead. Both boys then stood up and applauded the orchestra along with everyone else.

“That was pretty fun.” Jeremy said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Michael said while looking down at his shoes.

Trying to break the awkward tension, Jeremy thought of an idea. “Hey do you wanna see the topiary garden?”

Michael looked up at Jeremy and said “Sure why?”

“It’s pretty crowded in here, the topiary garden is supposed to be nice and empty. Plus, it’s really pretty at night, the whole garden is probably swarming with fireflies!”

“Ok!” Michael was so excited, he quickly grabbed Jeremy’s hand so that he wouldn’t lift off the ground and fly away.

Jeremy happily held on to Michael’s hand as they both walked out of the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> I'm sorry that the update schedule has gotten a bit mixed up lately. End of year school stuff such as exams and big assignments have kind of gotten in the way. I do however intend to finish this fic within time, and get back on track with new updates every other Sunday. Sorry again for the long wait on this chapter, hope you like it.
> 
> Keep Reading!!!<3


	9. What Time Is It?

Jeremy was right, the topiary garden was quite beautiful, magical even. There were hedges shaped like doves, angels, and hearts. If that wasn’t pretty enough, there were fireflies lighting up the whole garden, along with the thousands of stars in the night sky. It was like something out of a fairytale.

“WOW!” Michael marvelled at the wonderful sight.

“Right?” asked Jeremy.

“You were right, it is beautiful.”

They strolled through the garden completely silent while holding hands for a while until Michael awkwardly blurted out “Thank you for inviting me to dance, that was fun!"

“Hahaha, you’re welcome.”

“I wonder where the prince was this whole time, this is his ball.”

Jeremy still wasn’t ready to tell Michael the full truth. “Maybe… he just has a lot going on.

“Like, with what?”

“I don’t know, prince stuff?! You know I heard he’ll be taking over the throne next year.”

“Really.”

“Yeah and also the king is arranging to marry him off around the same time.”

“What?! How old is the prince?”

“I think like, maybe seventeen or something.”

“That’s insane, the guy is seventeen and all of the sudden he’s expected to just settle down?”

“…YES THANK YOU! I mean yeah I totally agree.

“Right I mean he’s barely started his adult life yet and now he’ll probably never get to explore it. What if there was something he always wanted to do but couldn’t, like if he wasn’t born into royalty, what do you think he’d want to be?”

“I don’t know. * _Sarcastic tone*_ _Maybe he has a secret dream of becoming an actor_. Hahaha I mean that sounds pretty stupid right?”

“Actually that sounds really cool.”

Jeremy couldn’t stop blushing. The only people whoever approved his love of the theatre and hopes of becoming an actor one day, were his friends especially Christine. She volunteered to be his acting coach and teach him during his free time. 

“What do you wish to be?” He asked Michael.

“Huh, haven’t thought about that in a while… Maybe an embroider I guess because my mom taught me how. She told me I was pretty good at it and so was she, she made me this hoodie. I mean this isn’t a hoodie, this suit actually belonged to my father, but my mom made a hoodie for me that looks exactly like this, you saw me wearing it earlier.

“That is so cool, I’m glad you wore that here, all these people are dressed all stuck up like they have a stick up their buts, including me! Hahaha, but you-you came here wearing something totally unique,” Jeremy put his hand on Michael’s face and gazed into his eyes “like you.” 

Michael then turned as red as Jeremy while trying to contain his embarrassed giggling.

“Hahaha shut up!”

“What? It’s true!”

They couldn’t stop laughing. When their laughter died down, they both heard a familiar song being played by the orchestra inside. It was Pasek and Paul’s ‘Only Us’.

Jeremy turned to Michael, smiled and said “I love this song, you know how I know this song?”

Michael smiled and asked “How?”

“Well, just yesterday I was strolling in the woods along with my horse, when I happened to hear this song being sung by someone close by.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. You know I’ve heard this song sung by many different voices, but never a voice as beautiful as that one.”

“Aww.” Michael blushed while smiling.

“I was so intrigued by the luring sound, that I followed it through the woods, searching for whoever was singing so well.”

“Mmm hmmm.”

“Eventually, I came across who the sound was coming from, a boy who is as beautiful as his singing voice.””

“Really?

“Yeah, he is just perfect.” Jeremy reached up and touched Michael’s hair, “from his hair,” his fingers slid down to Michael’s face, “to his skin,” then put both hands on Michael’s face “to his glasses, which underneath are the most deep, pefect, and intelligent eyes.”

Their lips were merely inches away from each other, Jeremy wanted to just go for it and kiss him, but he chickened out and stepped back a few feet. Both boys were now more red than Michael’s suit. 

Jeremy struggled to find the words to speak.

“Uh… a-and you know the first thing I wanted to do when I saw him?”

“What?” Michael asked as Jeremy walked up to him.

Jeremy put his hand on Michael’s waist, and held Michael’s hand with the other and said, “I wanted to dance with him, but I was too shy to ask.”

Michael put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “It’s never to late to gain some courage.”

“May I have this dance?”

“Fine by me.”

And so they moved to the rhythm of the bewitching, romantic, song, with the moonlight and the fireflies only adding more magic to the moment. Both boys were having the time of their lives. Michael felt that he finally found his prince charming and the fairytale evening he always wanted, while Jeremy finally found a guy he knew who liked Jeremy for him. When things seemed like couldn’t get anymore cliché, Jeremy started to sing along to the melody.

 

**_I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me_ **

 

“Hahaha, oh my god.” Michael bursted out into laughter.

 

**_So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go_ **

**_But if you really see me_ **

**_If you like me for me and nothing else_ **

**_Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know_ **

 

As much as Michael liked hearing Jeremy sing, he knew the song was a duet, and soon joined in.

 

**_It's not so impossible_ **

**_Nobody else but the two of us here_ **

**_'Cause you're saying it's possible_ **

**_We can just watch the whole world disappear_ **

**_'Til you're the only one_ **

**_I still know how to see_ **

 

A waltz quickly turned into a slow dance as the two boys held each other close.

 

**_We can try that_ **

**_You and me_ **

**_That's all that we need it to be_ **

**_And the rest of the world falls away_ **

**_And the rest of the world falls away_ **

 

That’s when Jeremy couldn’t help himself anymore. He spun Michael around, dipped him, and started to lean for a kiss.

 

**_The world falls away_ **

**_The world falls away_ **

**_And it's only us_ **

 

Michael couldn’t believe it. Not only could this evening have gone any better, but he was also about to have his first kiss, which he knew nothing could ruin for him, not even the cathedral clock tower ringing in the distance.

“*Gasp* Oh my god!”

Michael immediately stood up.

“What’s the matter?” Jeremy asked.

Michael frantically looked around, but he couldn’t see the cathedral from there.

He turned to Jeremy and asked “What time is it?”

“Well according to that church bell, I think it’s midnight.”

“Oh god, I have to go!” Michael started heading back to the ballroom.

“Um… o-ok, but why in such a rush, is it curfew or something?”

“Something like that.”

“Well then let me take you home.”

“No! You can’t!”

“Why? When will I see you again?”

“… Never?”

“NEVER?! But I want to get to know you better, I want to do other things with you, I want to be with you.

“Trust me Jeremy, you don’t want to know me and you don’t want to know my life, it’s best if you forget me ok? I’m sorry, goodbye.”

“Wait! Hold on!”

Michael did not hesitate to push people out of his way as he ran through the crowd, with Jeremy chasing him not too far behind. After running through the long hallways and out the castle door, Michael started making his way down the castle steps. 

The carriage has already pulled up in front of the castle with the lizard footman jumping up and down frantically and yelling “HURRY MICHAEL HURRY! The bell will stop ringing at any second!” Michael made it to the bottom of the stairs and was running past one of the gargoyles on the railings when he felt his suit got caught in something. The gargoyle’s wing ripped through the hood of Michael’s suit, making him stuck. He tried to break free of gargoyle’s grip, but it was no use.

“Hey! Wait!” Jeremy called out as he made his way down the stairs.

Michael didn’t want to leave his gift from his fairy godfather behind, but he felt he had no choice. He slipped through his suit and left it hanging on the gargoyle’s wing as he hoped into the carriage. The carriage immediately took off and raced through the castle gates, and onto the road. It wasn’t long before the carriage lost sight of castle when the last bell rang. As it echoed through the night, Michael could feel that something was changing. Before he knew it, the carriage exploded into thousands of rose petals, and he fell to the ground. Michael tumbled on the road for a bit before landing on his back. After taking a second to breath, he sat up to watch the colony of mice and the lizard scurry off into the darkness, while the tabby cat just trotted off. So much in the last minute. It was hard for Michael to absorb it all, but one thing he definitely remembered was Jeremy. The way he held Michael when they danced, the way his eyes twinkled when he looked right at him, and how handsome he looked in the firefly lit garden. It was all so wonderful. Though Michael was sad for it to be over, he couldn’t be more grateful for that one night of magic. He picked up one of the rose petals on the road and decided to keep it, for it was the one thing he had left to remember that night. 

During his walk back home, he looked up at the sky, hoped his fairy godfather was listening and said “Thank you, thank you so much, for everything.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand” said Jeremy. “Why did he take off? What did I do wrong? Oh god was my breath really bad? I made sure to brush before the ball.”

“No Jeremy I’m sure your breath was fine.” Said Christine.

All of of his friends were gathered in his room as he sat on his bed and sulked.

“You know Jeremy,” said Rich, “maybe this is faith telling us, that you two were just not meant to be. I mean the first time you didn’t get his name was a huge slip up, but the second time, that was just pure stupidity and a cruel sign of faith at its best.”

Brooke tried to tell Rich to layoff. “Rich-“

“No he’s right,” said Jeremy. “I was a fucking idiot. Oh god, was it something I said? Was it that thing I said about his suit being unique? Because that’s what I loved about that suit, and how he’s unique. He’s unlike any other guy I’ve ever met, and the last I ever saw of him was when he got in his carriage and left his suit behi… *gasp* OH MY GOD!”

“What?!” All of his friends shouted randomly.

“Just stay here, I’ll be right back.” Jeremy ran out the door and came back in five minutes, holding Michael’s suit, now with a huge hole in the hood. 

“What is that?” Asked Jake.

“This is his suit.” Said Jeremy

“That’s not like any suit I ever saw.” Said Brooke.

Jeremy ignored her and said “While we were in the topiary garden, he told me that his mom made him a hoodie that looks almost exactly like this suit. A hoodie that he happened to be wearing when we met. I find that hoodie, I find him.

“You don’t even know where this guy lives Jeremy.” Said Rich.

“I know for a fact that he lives somewhere in this very kingdom, because he showed up to the ball like every other resident.”

“Even if you do find him Jeremy what would you say to him? He ran out on you remember?” Asked Christine.

“When I find him, I’m gonna tell him how I feel, that I’m in love with him, and if things go well, I-I might end up proposing to him.”

Jeremy turned to Rich and Jake and continued “And as my two best knights, I ask that you help me on this quest to find my true love.”

“You think we can do it babe?” Rich asked Jake.

“We can try.” Jake shrugged.

“Alright!” Said Jeremy. “Find your horses and saddle up gentlemen, because my quest for love begins now!”

“Um Jeremy… it’s 2:00am.” Said Rich, exhausted from the late hour.

“Ok… my quest for love begins at 5:00am!”

“What?!” Rich and Jake asked simultaneously.

“Yep the sooner the better. Now go on and get some rest, cause tomorrow I got my true love to find.”


	10. The Mystery Guy

It was 9:00am in the morning and Michael couldn’t be happier. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud while doing his morning chores, reminiscing of the night before. His stepfather left the house early that morning, saying he heard rumours about a new royal proclamation in town, and wanting to be the one of the first to read it. While he was out, Michael decided to serve his stepsisters breakfast in bed, since they were still sleepy from staying out so late. Once both of their breakfasts were ready, Michael set them on a tray, and was carrying them upstairs when L.R.V angrily burst through the front entrance. 

“Morning sir!” Michael greeted his stepfather cheerfully.

L.R.V snarled in returned and yelled “YOU- MY DAUGHTERS- WHERE ARE THEY?!”

“I believe they’re still in bed.”

L.R.V growled as he walked up the stairs, past Michael, and yelled “WELL DON’T JUST STAND THERE! BRING UP THE BREAKFAST TREY AT ONCE!”

Michael skittishly walked up the stairs behind L.R.V.

‘What hell happened in town?’ Michael thought, ‘Something big probably, but what?’

L.R.V waltzed into Chloe’s room and called out her name to wake her up, “Chloe?”

The half-asleep Chloe sleepily groaned “hmmm… What?”

“Get up!” L.R.V opened the curtains as Chloe pulled her blanket over her head.

“Right now this instant, we haven’t a moment to lose. Meet me in your sister’s room now.”

Chloe groaned more as she dragged herself out of bed, across the room, and out the door. There stood Michael with breakfast in hand.

“Who are you looking at?” Chloe grumbly asked.

Michael just smiled and said “Breakfast?” While gesturing the tray.

While off putted by how nice Michael was at first, Chloe realized that all he ever was and wanted was to be nice, so she might as well be nice back. “Umm… sure… thanks.” 

She grabbed a piece of toast, took a bite and asked ‘What’s up with ‘captain wakes me up early on a Saturday morning?”

“I don’t know Ma’am.”

“Ma’am? There’s no Ma’am, call me Chloe.”

“Ok… Chloe.”

The happy moment the two shared was quickly ruined by L.R.V shouting “CHLOE!” from Jenna’s room.

“Get up Jenna.” L.R.V said as he shook Jenna awake.

“Huh… what for? What?” She sleepily asked.

“Everyone is talking about it, the whole kingdom.” L.R.V pulled back Jenna’s curtains. “Now hurry, he’ll be here any minute.”

“Who will?” Chloe yawned from the doorway.

“The royal guards, King Heere’s two most trusted knights, they’ve been out searching all morning for that guy?”

“Who?”

“The mystery guy who was at the ball last night, the one who no one knew, the one wearing the strange suit.”

Michael who was now in the doorway, tried not to make any sudden moves, hoping that the mystery guy wasn’t him.

“I’d hardly call it a suit,” said Jenna, “it had a hood, and was covered in patches and badges.” 

It was him.

“Well whatever you call it, the mystery guy left it at at the ball last night, and now the two knights are searching for him, cause he’s madly in love with him.

“Wait, one of the guards is in love with the mystery guy?” Asked Chloe who was sitting on one side of Jenna’s bed.

“No no no, the one who was dancing with him last night. The prince!”

In Michael’s view, time suddenly stopped. Every moment he spent with Jeremy flashed before his eyes as he realized that the boy he fell in love with that night was Prince Jeremiah Heere lll himself. His body felt so limp that he accidentally dropped the breakfast trey, breaking everything on it.

SMASH!

“You clumsy little fool!” L.R.V said sharply at Michael, “Clean that up, and then help my daughters dress.”

“What for?” asked Jenna as Chloe pulled the blankets over both of them and said “If he’s in love with that boy why should we even bother.”

“NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!” L.R.V pulled the blankets off the bed. “There is still a chance one of you could get him.”

“What do mean?” The sisters asked simultaneously.

“Just this, no one, not even the prince, knows who that boy is.”

Michael listened carefully as he cleaned up the broken remains.

“Last night, he left that strange suit of his on the steps of the palace, and that is the prince’s only clue. Now, according to the proclamation in town, the mystery guy has said to own a piece of clothing that looks exactly like that suit. The prince himself along with his two most trusted knights are searching all over the kingdom. If they can find a boy who owns that piece of clothing, then by the king’s command, that boy shall become the prince’s groom.”

Michael hoped no one heard him say “His groom?!” under his breath while in complete shock by L.R.V’s words.

“Ok…” said a confused Chloe, “but I still don’t see how that involves us.”

“Then I’ll tell you” said L.R.V. “As bazaar as it is for the prince to be attracted to men, he is still attracted to women just as he should be. When he comes by along with his two guards, I want you girls to use your charms and grace to make him forget what he’s looking for. Seduce him, make him fall in love with you, and when he does he’ll forget about that mystery guy, marry you, and then I… I mean **_we_** will be swimming in sweet, royal, inheritance money.”

With both of their jaws nearly touching the floor, the two sisters looked at each other, and then back at their dad, marvelling at how short sided his plan was.

“Wow…” said Chloe, trying to put her true thoughts into words. “Listen dad, though it sounds like you put a lot of thought into this plan, it just sounds a bit… crazy. I’m not going to trick someone into falling in love with me if they’re already in love with someone else.”

L.R.V’s devious smile turned into a grouchy frown.

“Besides,” Chloe continued, “I’ve already met someone at the ball and she is so cool!”

L.R.V stood up dramatically with one hand on his chest and asked “My own daughter… is a gay?!”

“No dad, I’m pan.”

L.R.V sighed in relief “Oh, then there’s still hope for you yet. Because you will try to win the prince’s heart, or fail to your sister.” L.R.V turned to Jenna. “Jenna, will you make your father proud, and seduce the prince?”

Jenna who was completely red and starting to sweat, said “Umm… about that I never really liked the prince.”

“Oh no, please don’t tell me that you’re-“

“I’m not gay, but I don’t think I’m straight either.”

Chloe put her hand on her sister’s shoulder and said “Jenna, are you sure you’re ready to say this?”

“I got this.” Jenna reassured her sister before looking straight at her father and saying “Dad, I’m asexual.”

There was a moment of stunned silence as L.R.V’s shocked expression turned into a disappointment frown.

“So, you’re saying you want to be alone for the rest of your life?”

“What? No! Dad-“

“You’re saying you’ve never and will never be in love?”

“That’s not how it works dad! If I genuinely love someone, then I can be in a loving relationship if I want to. Just last night, I met this girl at the ball who was also asexual and is going through the same things as I am.” She is cool, and smart, and fun, and I’m so glad I met her. Because she understands love, a thing that a close minded pig like you wouldn’t even begin to comprehend!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” L.R.V yelled before speaking to Chloe in a strict tone. “Chloe are you still attracted to the prince in anyway possible?”

“I-I guess?” She awkwardly mumbled.

“Then it is settled, you will use your flirtatious charms to allure the prince.” He turned to Jenna. “And while your sister is off being a happily married princess, we are having a serious talk about right and wrong.”

Jenna hung her head in shame, which made Chloe mad.

“YOU WOULDN’T KNOW RIGHT FROM WRONG IF I SHOVED IT IN YOUR FACE!” She yelled at her father. “And what if I don’t want to be with the prince, what if I want to be with that girl I met instead?”

L.R.V inched closer to Chloe’s face, and said “I have worked too long and too hard to shape you into a proper lady, and a proper lady does not have romantic relations with another lady. This maybe your one chance to marry a royal, and make your family proud and rich. If you fail that chance, so much as pass it up, I will make you and your sister work for me. DO YOU BOTH WANNA END UP LIKE YOUR STEPBROTHER?!”

As he pointed a stern finger at Michael, L.R.V noticed that the boy was just staring off into space. Michael’s head was completely in the clouds thinking about his future life with Jeremy as his lawfully wedded husband. 

“CinderMell? HELLLOOOO?!!?!” L.R.V yelled as he clapped his hands loudly.

Michael abruptly returned to earth and awkwardly mumbled “Huh… what?”

“Snap out of it and help my daughters get dressed!”

Michael’s attention drifted away from L.R.V as he mumbled “Dressed?” under his breath. “Oh yes! We all must get dressed.” He said while turning away from his stepfamily, “It just won’t do for Jeremy to see me like this” and wandered off.

L.R.V wore a look of horror on his face, while Chloe and Jenna were just befuddled.

“Well that was weird.” Chloe said as L.R.V’s look of horror turned into a more sinister one.

“Yes, weird indeed.” He said before walking out the door and following Michael.

Michael remembered the feeling he had of being in La La Land right after he met Jeremy, and as he hummed their song ‘Only Us’, he felt like he’ll never leave. He walked upstairs to his room in the attic, wanting to look his best for when Jeremy arrived. Michael thought it would be perfect to wear his hoodie so Jeremy would instantly recognize him, so he threw it on and started combing his hair. He was in front of his bedroom mirror when he spotted a dark figure behind him in the doorway.

“Oh hello sir!” He said to L.R.V startled. “I was just getting ready for the prince’s arrival, is there anything I can do for you?”

L.R.V’s sinister eyes lingered from Michael, to what he was wearing. “That hoodie…” he said before losing his words.

Micheal suddenly remembered his stepfather’s hatred for his hoodie.

“Oh! I’m so sorry sir, I’ll take it off!”

“No it’s not that, it’s just… that hoodie looks awfully familiar.”

Michael was so nervous, that he was starting to sweat. “Oh… really… wow that’s s-strange.”

“Yes, almost as strange as it looks exactly like the suit that the mystery guy was wearing last night.”

If Michael was anymore shocked, he would’ve jumped out of his skin.

 

Michael struggled to find the words to say without giving away the truth. “Uhhh… really they do? I don't believe it.”

“You sure?” Asked L.R.V, “Not even when you were wearing it at the ball, while dancing with the prince! Or should I say dancing with Jeremy?!”

“Sir I can explain.”

“No need to! I guess this means that when the prince comes, he’ll be looking for you...”

Michael nodded innocently before L.R.V eyed the key inside the door lock from inside the room and said, “too bad he isn’t gonna find you.” 

He took the key out from the inside lock and started to close the door. Michael immediately sprang from his seat, and ran towards the door, but before he could reach it, L.R.V fully closed the door and locked Michael in his room.

“NO PLEASE! YOU CAN’T!” Michael screamed as he desperately banged on the door, “LET ME OUT! YOU MUST LET ME OUT! YOU CAN’T KEEP ME IN HERE!” Michael felt as if he was breaking down as his screaming turned into crying “PLE-E-ASE!”

L.R.V made his way down the long flight of stairs with the key in his hand. At the bottom of the stairwell were his two daughters looking at him with such contempt.

“Who are you staring at.” He asked.

“Why did you lock Michael in his room?” Asked Jenna.

“Unrelated, but let’s just say your stepbrother stepped out of line and had to be punished.” L.R.V then handed over the key to Jenna, “Here, put it in your pocket, I want you to be in charge of it, so at least you'll be of some good use today. I shouldn’t have to worry about Michael embarrassing you girls in front of the prince.”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

L.R.V’s serious frown turned into a smile of delight as he thought of who was at the door.

“Oooohhhh I bet that’s him,” He turned to Chloe, “Get ready Chloe my dear, for if all goes well, that man at our door could be your future husband!”

Chloe nervously gulped as L.R.V left the sisters alone to question his statement, if what he said about Michael was really true and if they should be worried.

“GIRLS!” L.R.V furious yelled from downstairs.

The two girls shrugged at each other and sluggishly went downstairs as well, while Michael was still in his room leaning against the door, crying for knowing there was nothing left he could do to save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up you guys, the next chapter will be the last one, so get ready for a good ending!  
> (or at least I'll try to make it good.)
> 
> Also while I know that Jenna is gay I always thought about how it would be like if Christine wasn't the only ace in squip squad, so I decided to make Jenna ace for this story and see how things played out. Please don't hate me!
> 
> thanks  
> Keep Reading!


	11. It’s You!

Rich and Jake were exhausted from going door to door all night trying to find the owner of the torn suit they held with them, whereas Jeremy was sad, for so far the entire night was unsuccessful, and his true love has yet to be found. The carriage they were all riding in pulled up in front of the last house of their search. It was farthest residence away from the castle without crossing the border.

“Here’s the last stop” said Jake.

“Oh finally!” Rich said relieved.

When they started to get out, when they noticed how glum Jeremy looked.

“Cheer up Jeremy!" said Rich, "This is the last one, he could be here.”

“Why should I?” asked Jeremy, “I mean the whole night was a bust, why should this be any different?”

“At least try and make yourself a little more presentable, these are your subjects.”

“*Sigh* Fine.”

The prince and his knights stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the door. Rich knocked on it three times before a gentleman of large stature opened it.

Like at every other door the night before, Rich stood firmly straight, announced “Presenting his royal highness, Prince Jeremiah Heere lll”, and stepped out of the way to present Jeremy.

“Greetings your highness,” said the gentleman, “it is an honour to welcome you to my humble abode. I am Lord Rolan Valentine,” L.R.V bowed as he introduced himself, “and these are my two daughters.” L.R.V stepped out of the way to present his daughters, who also bowed as they were introduced “Chloe and Jenna. Isn’t Chloe beautiful everyone?”

Jenna growled under her breath for being singled out by her own dad, but her sister quickly held her hand to calm her down.

“Um, greetings,” Jeremy said as he awkwardly waved to all three of them, “My good sir, you don’t by any chance have a son as well do you?”

“Why no your highness, I don’t.” L.R.V lied.

“Oh I see,” Jeremy said as he lowered his head in sadness and started to turn around “we best be leaving now, good day.”

“Wait!” L.R.V said hastily, “Must you leave so soon? The word in town is that you three gentlemen have been up traveling all night, so please at least stay for a cup of coffee.”

Rich and Jake immediately perked up at the very suggestion of caffeine and both abruptly announced “On second thought, the prince would be delighted to stay for a bit.”

L.R.V led his daughters and both knights to the living room before Jeremy could argue, and reluctantly followed them behind. 

When they all settled, L.R.V demandingly said “Jenna, please go make us some coffee.” 

Jenna was so surprised that she tried to argue, but was cut off sharply by her father. “What?! But-“

“Now!”

Jenna shamefully stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

“Should I go and help her?” Chloe voluntarily asked.

“No! You stay here!” L.R.V snapped before playfully laughing it off and saying to Jenna “And don’t dawdle, you know how clumsy you can get.”

Jenna suddenly felt as though a dagger ripped through her heart, but she continued to do the task anyway. As she prepared the coffee, she remembered all the times when L.R.V would apply the same compliment to Michael whenever he threw a get together or a party and wanted to act a little more dignified around his peers. 

‘Is dad starting to treat me like Michael?’ she thought. ‘And more importantly is this how he treats Michael all the time? Is this how Michael feels all the time? Is dad treating me differently just because I came out? Is he gonna turn me into servant just because I came out? Is that how it is?’

Jenna asked herself so many questions at the same time, that she started to get angry real fast. After she placed a little coffee setting for everyone in the living room she went back into the kitchen for the pot. As she brought out the pot full of hot coffee, she couldn’t take her eyes off her father. She always suspected that he favoured Chloe over her, but to display it in front of people, and in front of the prince no less, has crossed the line. And even though he might’ve favoured Chloe, he didn’t really treat her any better. He literally demanded her to seduce the prince even though she doesn’t love him, and threatened both of them to do as he says. But most of all, Jenna realized that Michael deserved none of the abuse he received from L.R.V over the years. Michael was always kind to the three of them, and only got tormented in return.

As Jenna made her way over to her dad with the pot in hand, she thought ‘You know what, if dad thinks I’m clumsy, then he really shouldn’t trust me with hot coffee.’

That’s when she swiftly took the lid off the pot, fake tripped on the rug, and splashed hot coffee all over L.R.V.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He screamed in pain.

Jenna continued to play it off as an accident by helping her dad get his soaked robes off while the rest struggled to not laugh.

“JENNA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” L.R.V screamed at his daughter.

“I’m sorry daddy I just tripped, _you know how clumsy I get._ ” 

L..R.V instantly knew what his daughter meant by the sinister frown on her face. 

He wanted to stay dignified in front of the prince so he shrugged it off by taking a deep breath, and saying “It’s ok my darling, accidents happen,” he turned to the others, “please excuse me while I get cleaned up.”

When L.R.V left the room with his soaking wet robes in hand, Chloe tried to put her flirting skills to the test. “You know I've never met a prince before,” she said in a seductive voice, “I bet it’s super hard.” 

She made sure to use that trick where she squeezed her breasts together to make them pop out, but Jeremy wouldn’t stop squinting at her face. 

Suddenly, his eyes lit up upon realization and said “Oh hey I remember you, you were that girl hanging out with my maid Brooke, at the ball last night.”

Chloe suddenly felt all giddy inside, “Brooke Lohst is your maid? Did she ever talk about me?!” When she noticed herself starting to lose her cool, she refrained from blushing over Brooke and resorted back to flirting, “I-I mean… you are adorable, but instead of talking about Brooke…” she seductivley laid a hand on Jeremy’s cheek, “let’s talk about us.” 

Jeremy frowned as he pushed Chloe’s hand away, and said “I’m sorry, you’re a really nice girl, but I’m already in love with someone else.” He then glanced at the torn suit he held in his arms. “You see, the boy I danced with at the ball last night wore this suit. He was the sweetest, smartest, most handsome guy I ever met. He told me that he owned a hoodie that looks exactly like this suit, he was actually wearing that hoodie the day we met. I’ve travelled far and wide all night, looking for him to no avail, and now I’m wondering if I’ll ever find love.”

Jeremy wiped his eyes when he started to tear up and then sniffled. Seeing how much pain the prince was in, Chloe tried to be more comforting.

“Hey, don’t worry you’ll find love” she said while rubbing the prince’s back.

Meanwhile, Jenna couldn’t take her eyes off the suit laying in the prince’s lap, for she saw something like it before.

“Say your highness,” she said, “if you don’t mind me asking, what does your true love look like?”

“Well let’s see, he has dark skin, slick black hair,-“ 

As the prince described his true love the two sisters turned to each other in realization. 

“round shaped glasses, and dark brown eyes.”

“Was he by any chance super nerdy, awkward, and goofy?” Asked Chloe.

“Oh yeah, one of the reasons I love him so much.”

Jenna immediately got up, grabbed her sister by the hand and said “Chloe I need to talk to you in private!”

Chloe didn’t hesitate to follow her sister for she already had an idea of what was going on.

When they were both in the kitchen alone Jenna struggled to say “Y-You don’t think-

“I-it couldn’t be-“

“But maybe it is!”

“Is it?”

“…Maybe it is-”

“IT’S MICHAEL?! BUT HOW?!”

“Shhhhhh I don’t how this happened, but all the signs add up. Slick black hair and glasses, super nerdy and awkward. Plus doesn’t that suit look familiar to you at all?”

“I-I don’t know I-*gasp* MICHAEL’S HOODIE!”

“Exactly!”

“Yeah he’d wear it a couple times until dad would yell at him to take it off.”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god this is huge! We gotta go tell him!”

Chloe made her way to the door while Jenna stayed behind with a frightened look on her face.

“Aren’t you coming?” Chloe asked.

“I-I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Father already favours you over me, if we do this little stunt he’ll immediately suspect me and then blame me for it.”

“Jenna, why would you think that dad favours me over you?”

“I don’t know… I mean he accepted you for being pan… why won’t he accept me for being ace?”

“*Sigh* The only reason he accepts me being pan is so I can marry the prince without it being totally wrong. I mean if you married him it wouldn’t be totally wrong”, she wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulder, “dad’s just too stupid to see that, that’s all.” 

“Yeah I guess, although it would still be wrong either way, cause the prince is in love with someone else.”

“Yes exactly Jenna! The prince deserves to be with the one he loves, and if that person is Michael, then we have to do something about it, or else we’re just hurting the prince even more.”

“You know what? You’re right! What are still standing here for for? Let’s go!”

Jenna took off running out of the kitchen with Chloe following behind shouting “Yes! Yay for love!”

 

* * *

 

Michael was still on the floor, leaning against his bedroom door, weeping softy, when he suddenly heard the door being unlocked.

Michael immediately stood up and wiped away his tears, wanting keep the little bit of dignity he still had left for whoever needed his service. The door opened to reveal Chloe and Jenna, who were smiling guiltily.

“Oh!” Michael was startled to see them, “Good Afternoon madams, anything I can do for you?”

The two sisters looked at each other, and then back at him.

“Yes you can.” Chloe said as they let themselves in.

“Please here us out when we say… we’re sorry” said Jenna.

Michael completely thrown of guard, tilted his head in confusion and muttered “huh?”

Chloe started apologizing, “We’re sorry about everything! Teasing you, humiliating you-”

“The only reason we did all that is cause we were raised into thinking it was right” added Jenna.

“We know that you may never be able to forgive us, and we don’t blame you.”

“We also may never be able to make it up to you, but here’s a start. At this moment, the prince who would not stop talking about the wonderful night he had with his one true love, is downstairs wondering if he shall ever find his true love again. He’s waiting for you.”

Michael stood completely speechless. His two stepsisters who followed in their father’s evil footsteps, and bullied him his whole life, were finally apologizing. 

They were right though, Michael wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive them. But knowing that they were willing to give up being a princess, a life of power and wealth, and become their own father’s servants for his happiness, was enough for him to walk up to his sisters, and say “I’m not going to forgive you… yet, but I am gonna do this.” 

Michael caught both of his sisters off guard by giving them a hug all at once. Chloe and Jenna happily hugged back, making it a heartfelt sibling group hug. When the group hug reached its end, Jenna patted her stepbrother on the back and said “You should go before your prince leaves.”

Michael then broke away from the hug, said “You’re right! Thank you guys,” and ran downstairs. “I won’t forget this!”

Chloe and Jenna felt happily content themselves as they slowly walked down the stairs following him.

 

* * *

 

“Now where were we?” L.R.V returned to the living room wearing a dry set of clothes, when Jeremy and his two knights just started getting ready to leave. “What’s going on?” L.R.V asked.

“Oh, thank you so much for your hospitality,” said Jeremy, “but I really should be going.”

L.R.V frantically tried to keep the prince from leaving, “Wait wait wait, you can’t leave yet your highness, I haven’t even shown you my chateau yet. Perhaps my daughter Chloe will be willing to give you a tour, it could start here and then end in her bedroom.”

“I’m sorry, but I am far too busy to stay my welcome any longer.” Jeremy headed for the door in the entrance room as Rich and Jake held it open for him. “And with that, I abide you good day.”

“WAIT!”

Jeremy immediately stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice shout, a voice that he only heard a few times, but was too familiar to forget, a voice that he thought he may never hear again and that was too good to be true. He turned around to find Michael standing at the top of the staircase, wearing his hoodie clear as day.

“It’s you!” Jeremy shouted with glee.

As Michael made his way downstairs L.R.V tried to brush him away by disregarding him. “Oh pay no attention to him, it’s only my servant boy, he’s not well, out of his mind, just an imaginative child!”

He even tried to hold  Jeremy back by grabbing him by the wrist until Rich and Jake stepped in.

“Hands off the royal prince sir!” Jake ordered as he and Rich pulled L.R.V away.

When Michael and Jeremy met at the bottom of the stairs, they both blushed as they stared right into each others eyes.

“Uh y-you forgot your suit!" Jeremy awkwardly blurted out, not knowing what to say. He handed it over to Michael and said “Sorry, but it has a big hole torn in it.”

“Uh that’s ok I can fix it” Michael reassured Jeremy as he took back his suit. Awkward silence filled the room as Michael searched for something to say “So uh… is that the only reason why you came here?”

“Well yeah… and also this” Jeremy decided to throw all caution to the wind as he leaned in and kissed Michael. When the kiss ended Jeremy didn’t know what to say “I’m sorry… I-I didn’t know if you wanted to kiss or not, i-it’s just that I wanted to kiss you last night, but than you ran off for your curfew and-“

“No it’s ok! The kiss was good, I liked it” Michael reassured him. 

“Good... Oh! And just incase you run off again, what’s your name?”

“It’s Michael, Michael Mell.”

“Michael huh? That’s a really pretty name.”

“Thank-you.”

 Both boys blushed again as Michael struggled to find the right words to say “…… So… should we pick up from where we left off?” He awkwardly asked.

“Sure! Uh… where did we leave off again?”

Michael then pulled Jeremy in closer, said “I believe it was right around here” and kissed him.

Instead of scarcely pulling away, Jeremy kissed back, and made even more passionate and romantic as he dipped Michael in the process, just how he did at the ball before.

 

* * *

 

And so, for once in Michael’s life, everything started to work out. Not just for him, but for others as well. Chloe and Jenna made it their mission to start making it up to Michael for all of their bullying right away. They told Jeremy, who told his fathe,r about all the abuse Michael received from L.R.V over the years. Being the king, Jeremy’s father had Rich and Jake arrest him for domestic and child abuse. The deed to the chateau was then handed over to Jenna and Chloe who learned how to take care of their home, as well as themselves. When they weren’t at the chateau, they frequently visited the royal castle, not only to visit their stepbrother, but also their new friends. Brooke and Chloe entered a romantic relationship together, as well as Jenna and Christine. The two couples were very happy with each other. As for Rich and Jake, they made the announcement of taking their relationship to the next level, and were engaged! It was a huge celebration for the group of friends, but not as big as this other celebration. Speaking of which, Michael ended up moving into the castle with Jeremy. King Heere immediately grew fond of Michael upon meeting him, and gave the two boys his blessing to be married. Of coarse, the two decided to postpone the wedding while they got to know each other better. They went on several dates which involved dancing in the topiary garden, long walks through the forest, and sometimes just reading **_‘Pride and Prejudice and Zombies’_** to each other, which was their favourite kind of date above all. On one particular date when Jeremy felt that he was ready, he walked along with Michael through the forest, to the flower patch where they first met. 

That’s when Jeremy got down on one knee, presented a 14k golden ring and asked “Michael Mell, will you make me the happiest man on earth, and be my husband?”

Michael squealed out “YES!” And wrapped his hands around Jeremy, taking them both down to the ground while laughing historically.

They both wore the same suits they wore at the ball to their wedding. All of their friends cried during the ceremony, especially Rich. For their wedding song, Jeremy and Michael danced along to ‘Only Us’, which reminded them that while many things in their life changed since the ball, their love for each other only grew.

And so it continued to grow…

 

And They Lived Happily Ever After!

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so thus ends one of my first fics!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one, but it is now the time to move on.  
> You guys haven't seen the last of me though, for I have tons of ideas for new fics! (and not just for Be More Chill)  
> I don't want to give too much away for my next fic, but here's a hint: Baby boyfs  
> Thx soo much for all of the support u guys, please don't forget to comment and tell me what u think!  
> See u guys next time
> 
> Keep reading!


End file.
